wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze City
[[Gehl]] Sedo Chen Tsume (Formerly) Tsume's Gang Cher Degré (Formerly) Hubb Lebowski (Formerly) Cheza (Formerly) Hige (Formerly) Serena Toboe (Formerly) Leara Leara's Father|visitors = Kiba Quent Yaiden Blue|japanese = フリーズシティ|romanji = Furīzushiti|image = }} is the main location of the first three episodes in the Wolf's Rain anime series. Design & Infrastructure The city is encased in a large green dome. Large pillars protrude from the top of the dome, with a cable-stayed bridge running along side it a few miles out. Most of the buildings are made of light yellow cement and/or stone. The city has many suspended points with arched supports. Signs of decay appear on some of the buildings as crumbled or chipped walls and walk ways. Large pipes lead high above the city, to give resources to larger structures such as the lab Cher works at. Large Tree A large tree grows in a lower section of the city, the same tree Kiba took refuge in when he was injured. The tree's roots are large and invasive; breaking up the cement below it into large boulders. Bar A small bar is known to operate in a lower-level ally. It is a dark, stone-floored building. Wood chairs and tables are situated around the bar, mostly empty. The bar its self is a wooden counter with various bottles of alcohol on a wooden shelf. Government Building A large, cement building in the shape of three wedges protruding from an even taller cement wall. A cement stare case leads down from a plaza in front of the building. Inside the building are a few notable locations: A morgue, lab, holding room and a prison/jail. The morgue is first visited by Kiba when he is captured and put in a cage. The morgue is a basic cement room with wooden coffins lining the walls. Kiba's cage sits in the middle of the room. The morgue is later visited by Cher and Hubb when they run into Hige talking to Kiba. This will also be the last place Gehl is seen; dead on a cadaver table. The holding room, a narrow room with tall walls is dimly lit by one hanging light. A table is situated in the middle where Hubb questions Quent with another employee present. The jail is later shown to be made of cement with black bars. There is almost nothing inside the cells but a cement shelf, acting as a bed. The lab where Cheza is first seen, being studied by Cher, Serena and another lab technician. The lab is dark with many shiny, metal instruments and machines. Cheza is held in a large, glass tank; completely spherical with small metal spikes jutting out of the glass higher on the tank. The room is lit with a green glow from Cheza's tank as well as the surrounding machines. Residence & Visitors Many of the main characters live or have taken up long-term residency before the series started. Most notably, Tsume, having formed and lead a gang of humans. Cher and Hubb both work for the government, with Hubb being a police detective and Cher a scientist/researcher studying Cheza. It is unknown how long Cheza has been in residency in Freeze City. Toboe is seen living in the allies, fearful of the other animals and struggling to find food. Leara and her father both live in Freeze City on a small lot with grass. Kiba wonders into Freeze City after being shot by Quent. He then takes refuge under the great, twisted tree. Some of Tsume's gang members then gather around the tree in awe of the white wolf. After Kiba's fight with Tsume, Kiba's seen roaming the streets when Quent and Blue find him again. On his search for wolves, Quent and Blue visit a bar where Quent tells the bartender about the evil the animals commit. Kiba plays dead when Quent shoots at him again and is transported to the government building Cher and Hubb work in. Gallery Anime= EP01 - Freeze City Large Tree.png|The large tree Kiba tooke refuge under. EP01 - Freeze City Pipe Pillar.png|The pillar Tsume and Kiba fight on. EP01 - Kiba vs. Tsume Roof Top.png|Kiba and Tsume face off and a roof top. EP01 - Freeze City Hall.png|The government building Hubb and Cher work in. EP01 - Freeze City Dome.png|The huge spires that protrude throught the dome. EP01 - Freeze City Supply Trucks.png|Trucks bring supplies for the nobles. EP01 - Freeze City Supply Truck Supplies.png|Workers unloading provisions. EP01 - Freeze City Quent and Blue Gov Building.png|Quent and Blue look to the government building. EP01 - Freeze City Building and Tree.png|A tree outside the walls of a building. EP01 - Freeze City Kiba in Street.png|Kiba wonders the streets of Freeze City. EP01 - Freeze City Kiba Enter Street.png|Kiba enters the streets of Freeze City. EP01 - Freeze City Kiba Drinking.png|Kiba drinks from a puddle. EP01 - Freeze City Slum Ruins.png|The ruins of the slums in Freeze City. EP02 - Ally Sky View.png|An upwards view from the ally Tsume and Toboe escape from Quent and Blue in. |-|Manga= |-|Settei= Settei - Freeze City 01.gif Settei - Freeze City 02.gif Settei - Freeze City 03.gif Settei - Freeze City 04.gif Settei - Freeze City 05.gif Settei - Freeze City 06.gif Settei - Freeze City 08.gif Settei - Freeze City 09.gif Settei - Freeze City 10.gif Trivia * In the German translation of the Wolf's Rain manga, Freeze City is called "Cold City". Category:Locations